


Concept

by Str4y



Series: Home [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Virgin!Minho, Virginity, my softest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Jisung doesn’t fuck with virgins. He doesn’t. He would never. Right?Maybe he does. Maybe Minho is the exception.





	Concept

**Author's Note:**

> The softest thing I’ve ever made perhaps. No warnings for once. It’s pure fluffy smut.

There was something about the squeaking sounds of a shitty dormitory bed that really did something for Jisung. It was the weirdest thing to get turned on with — no maybe that was the hentai he watched every night, but that was besides the point. The sound of the frame smacking the wall as little moans filled the room was always heavenly. Jisung heard moans fill his room weekly. But he’d never thought it’d be his moans drowning out his partners. 

Jisung wasn’t really into men. It wasn’t that he didn’t find them attractive — he knew how to appreciate a beautiful man, but he just didn’t click with any men he’d ever met. He’d always assumed he was straight or something. But shit, was he wrong. For someone who rammed into girls he’d met on campus every week he was really getting fucked good right now. It was definitely nothing Jisung ever thought possible. Getting fucked by someone. And a man, at that. It was new. Definitely new. 

Minho. 

Jisung had known Minho for awhile now. He was one of those “attractive men” that Jisung appreciated looking at from afar. He never thought he’d actually do anything with Minho. They didn’t share any classes and they’d never really spoken till last week. Last week. A party, per usual. That’s how Jisung met everyone. Parties. He fucking loved parties. He loved dancing with girls. He may have fucked a lot of girls from campus, but he was respectful about it. He made sure both parties were comfortable with a quick fuck. He never wanted to hurt anyone’s feelings since relationships just weren't really his thing. At least, he didn’t know if they were at the time. He wasn’t sure what him and Minho were. 

It was...two in the morning? Definitely passed dorm curfew, which only meant jisung would need to find someone to go home with. Or he could crash at the house he’d waltzed into. But he was due to get his dick sucked, and judging by the amount of grinding this goddess of a woman was doing against his pants he figured it’d be easy enough. Women really couldn’t keep their hands off him. And fuck, he really couldn’t keep his hands off them either. It was always mutual and fun. He loved it. They loved it. 

Jisung wasn’t sure whose room he was in but the sounds the woman beneath him made really did it for him. Really. Jisung had her leg over his shoulder, sucking at the skin at her thigh meticulously as he rolled his hips into her. They’d been going at it for like fifteen now and Jisung had already released himself into one condom. In moments she’d release too. Jisung could hear it in her staggered voice and by the way her thighs squeezed against him. 

It was nice. Definitely nice. But that didn’t stop he girl from rushing off back to the party, which was okay. Jisung wasn’t mad at all. It happened sometimes. It was best that she left, otherwise Jisung was about to catch feelings for the prettiest curly haired girl in all of Seoul. 

Jisung let his eyes fall shut as he fell against the bed, hand off the side. Whose room was this? Jisung felt a little bad. They’d made a mess of this persons sheets. Usually Jisung was a lot more careful but this girl...she was just too powerful and Jisung couldn’t believe what he’d just felt. As Jisung thought about her again he couldn’t help but slip his hand back into his waistband, sighing at the sensitivity from releasing twice earlier. But that just made everything better. He hissed, head lolling to the side as his fingers just barely ghosted along the tip. He felt so good. Which was annoying. He needed to get up and clean this mess he’d made before the owner of the room came back. The last thing he wanted was to get beaten up for fucking in someone else’s bed(which had alarmingly happened a total of two times now). Jisungs hand that had hung over the side of the bed moved to clutch the sheet near his face, breathy moans escaping his lips as he wrapped his other hand tightly around his throbbing length. He was definitely tired, but he had so much left in him. So much that he really hadn’t heard the door open. So much that he didn’t hear it shut. 

Jisung shuddered a moment, letting out tiny embarrassing cries as his hand worked his length, toes curling from the overstimulation. He was already so close again. That woman really had done it for him. 

“Are you drunk?”

Jisung wasn’t sure he’d ever rolled off of a bed faster, fear filling his soul— and he’d been face to face with a girls father before. Jisung winced as he hit the ground, sliding his irate length back into his pants as he sat himself up, covering his face with the hand that hadn’t been on his dick. Not that either hand was cleaner. Jisung the. managed a low fuck. This must’ve been the rooms owner. Either that or someone who was just trying to get some sleep.

“Do I need to call someone or—?” 

He recognized that soft voice. But wow he was way too embarrassed to look and see who this was. The last thing he wanted was some awkward encounter with a really attractive boy who probably didn’t know he existed. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m not drunk.” Jisung cleared his throat, trying to calm himself enough, “I uh...please don’t kill me or anything but I kind of slept with someone in here? I’ll clean the sheets it this is your room.”

“And if this isn’t my room?”

“I’ll still clean the sheets?” Jisung stammered, peeking through his fingers to see that the man above really was who he thought. Minho. He recognized that cute cat smirk and the smudged eyeliner that the male always wore. And wow. His hair was such a mess and the way he parted it tonight was—what was he thinking. Minho snickered, kneeling down so fast that Jisung let out a soft shriek, inching back against the bed. “I’m so sorry for doing this in your — your room?” Minho nodded, eyes sparkling at they studied jisung, “I’m sorry. I’ll clean and fuck, I’m so sorry, dude.”

Minhos lips curled into this little smile that Jisung really wouldn’t mind staring at for the rest of time. He had this cute cockiness that always got Jisungs attention. “Don’t worry about it. We could always make it messier?” Jisung, in a million years, had never been so turned on by anyone suggesting they fuck. Maybe Jisung was drunk. He’d had a few drinks. Or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe Minho was just hot enough that he didn’t care this was a guy. Did that even matter?

Jisungs face was hot. Which meant it was also red. As the brunette scrambled to pull himself from the floor he could feel Minhos eyes gazing up his legs and landing at his crotch. As Jisungs eyes finally confirmed Minhos interest he let out a weak cough, not knowing at all where to put his hands as he uncovered his face.

“You’re hard, right?” Minho asked, eyes lingering longer at the covered length before meeting Jisungs. And fuck they were even half lidded. Fuck. He was beautiful. He was fucking beautiful. 

“I-it’s nothing.” Jisung lied, stumbling back into the bed. Maybe it was on purpose. He wasn’t sure. 

Minho bit at his lip. Fuck. He rose up from the ground, resting either arm at Jisungs side, wavy dark locks of hair cascading around his face as he stared into Jisungs panicked eyes, “can I touch you?” 

What the fuck was Jisung supposed to say? Was he really going to deny Minho touching him? Minho was a guy, sure. Which wasn’t odd. It was fine? He’d never been with a guy. But he was really hot. If he wanted to touch Jisung, he’d let him. So Jisung nodded, hissing as Minho lay himself over Jisung, wiggling his hips with just enough force to have his member twitching for escape from the garment. 

“Jisung, right?” Minho whispered, keeping his hips at a sinfully slow pace, “you’re a second year?” Minhos voice was like honey. He sounded so pretty and confident. 

Jisung shuddered, hands grabbing Minhos forearms, letting his own hips catch Minhos rhythm, “Yeah.” Jisung sounded so breathless. Which, he was. He’d just had sex less than an hour ago. And it was good sex. He was definitely in a good high still. He wouldn’t last long with whatever the elder was doing. 

“Cute. I’m Minho. But you probably already know.” Minho bit his lip again, increasing the pressure against Jisungs lap. “I’ve seen you around campus.” Minho whispered then, pretty eyes fluttering, “you’re always with girls.”

This was so awkward, but Jisung was too horny to worry about that. “Yeah, I get around.” Maybe that statement was a little too cocky and a lot of bit fuckboy. “I didn’t mean it like—“ Jisung threw his head back as Minho bucked his hips into his, his dick getting closer and closer to releasing just from this. 

“Me too. Nothing wrong with getting around.” Minho spoke before moving a hand to grip Jisungs chin, angling it up before ghosting his lips across his, “can I kiss you?” Jisung wasn’t about to say no. Whatever this was, he was enjoying it. 

Jisung acted before he could answer, leaning up to meet this man’s lips. Wow. He tasted like cherry and there was definitely fading gloss covering his lips. Minho kind of tasted like a girl? It was honestly not that different from the girl he’d been with earlier. He tasted really sweet. The elder seemed taken aback, sighing against Jisungs lips before letting his tongue run against Jisungs teeth, wrapping around his own tongue. And wow, a piercing. Jisung had kissed a girl with a piercing in high school. It was delicious. There was something exciting about a tongue ring. The metallic taste was awfully satisfying. As Minhos hips started to shiver against Jisungs he got a little bold, grabbing Minhos cheek with one of his hands before sucking at the boys tongue, being a little rough around the piercing. But he remembered how the girl he’d been with told him how good it felt to have it tugged. Maybe Minho was the same. 

It definitely was. Minho collapsed into Jisung, wrapping his free arm around Jisungs neck as he moaned into their kisses. He tasted so fucking amazing. And the pressure he was giving Jisungs dick was so good. Minho was great. 

“Jisung…” Minhos confidence was faltering as he melted into Jisung, 

Jisung really was melting back. Though he was definitely confident, there was something about this man that captivated him. He’d known Minho was hot, and probably really did get around. But fuck. He didn’t know he’d ever get to taste him like this. And — how far was this going to go. Jisung pulled away, eyes half lidded as he scanned Minhos face. He was so fucked out, hair messy and covering his eyes as his lips stay parted, eyes wide. He was so pretty and Jisung couldn’t stand it. He wanted to fuck him. Badly. So badly. He wanted to wreck Minho right here. 

“You wanna fuck?” Jisung sounded so hoarse despite the confidence he’d tried to push out. Maybe the hoarseness was why Minho had this slack half smirk across his lips. 

“I don’t know.” Minho whispered, index finger pressing against Jisungs lips until the younger parted them, allowing Minhos finger to hook at his lip, “I’m kind of drunk.”

Jisung hissed at that. Of course Minho was drunk. Jisung was definitely buzzed, but not enough to want to continue this while Minho wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing. As Jisung adjusted himself upright he could hear the male between his legs whine, moving so that he was straddling Jisung comfortably, arm slack around his neck as his finger stay hooked into his mouth. 

“Minho, we should do this when you’re not drunk.” Jisung laughed, shaking off Minhos finger that was a little too comfortable in his mouth. 

“I’m not that drunk. I just wanted to tell you.” Minho was lying. At least, Jisung assumed so. He hadn’t noticed the glazed look in the man’s eyes earlier but they were clear as day now. 

“We can do this when you’re not drunk.” Jisung repeated, running his hands down Minhos sides. The little pout Minho gave was worth everything. He was so cute and Jisung knew this was for the best. As much as he’d love to wreck Minho to bits, he wasn’t sober.

“Can we kiss still?”

Jisung hummed, dragging his nails gently among Minhos hips which seemed to stir the elder. “Just for a little.” Kissing wouldn’t hurt. Not at all. What was he even saying!? They'd just met. If he was going to do anything with this guy it wouldn’t be while he was too drunk to remember. “Or maybe...I should change your sheets and get you to bed, hm?” Jisungs face was still hot as Minho rolled his hips a moment. 

“Just for a little bit. It’s harmless.” Minho whispered, leaning towards Jisungs mouth to ghost his lips along Jisungs trembling ones. 

Who was Jisung to deny that? He’d clean his sheets and get him to bed — after he kissed him a little longer.

Jisung had lost track of time as he kissed Minho. His hands had found their way up Minhos shirt, caressing along his back gently. He was trying his best to not lose it. Minho hadn’t let up on the subtle grinding, and the way his gloss tasted was making things insufferable. Jisung would stop soon. He’d change this guys sheets from the earlier mess and he’d get him to bed. Then he’d leave his phone number and probably an apology. Minho wasn’t drunk drunk. But drunk enough. What if he didn’t remember kissing Jisung? 

“You’re hesitating.” Minho sighed, scratching his nails against Jisungs stomach, “I’m fine. Seriously.”

“We should stop.” Jisung shook his head, snapping out of whatever daze he’d settled himself into before pulling himself upright more, neck sore from the position against the wall, “let’s get these sheets off.” 

Minho was about to retort but Jisung pulled up from the bed, Minho wrapping himself around him. He wasn’t light. At all. Thankfully Jisung had been working out, but Minho was awfully heavy. Must have been those thighs or something. Within moments he put Minho down, watching the elder wobble at his legs before grabbing hold of the desk, steadying himself upright. Yeah. He was drunk enough. It was good to stop here. 

Jisung stripped the bed as fast as he could, gathering the satin sheets into a pile at the ground, “I’ll bring them back to you.” He added, Minho raising a brow. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I fucked a girl in your bed like an hour ago. I’m cleaning your sheets.” Jisung laughed, trying his best to ignore the discomfort that swept over Minhos face. He wasn’t sure if it was from fucking in his bed or the fact he’d fucked a woman in his bed. Either way he’d made things uncomfortable. He needed to leave as soon as possible. “Where are your spare sheets?”

“Closet.”

Jisung bit at his lip as Minhos voice died down. Maybe he shouldn’t have said the person he was with was a woman? Maybe that was it. Jisung nodded in reply after a moment, heading to the closet and quickly grabbing another satin sheet set. No wonder everything in Minhos bed had been so enjoyable. The sheets felt amazing. 

“Are you straight?”

Minhos sudden question stirred Jisung a bit. Jisung released his lip to turn, studying Minhos slightly pained expression. He wasn’t, was he? He’d only fucked girls. He appreciated beautiful men but honestly — he wasn’t sure what he was. “That’s an odd question.”

“Did I just make out with someone who isn’t into guys?” Minho brought a hand to his face in despair, a long groan leaving his pretty throat. 

“I’m not.” Jisung mustered quickly, wrapping the new sheet around the mattress with his back to the elder. “I like guys, too. Why would you even ask? Never heard of anyone who goes both ways?” Jisung was laughing nervously, why would Minho ask that?

“It’s just — I’ve had that happen to me.” Minho pouted, bumping into Jisung as he slid into his bed. Jisung hadn’t quite gotten one corner tucked but he figured it didn’t matter once the elder was sprawled over the bed.”you wouldn’t believe how many straight guys led me on.” 

Jisung watched Minho closely, the elder curling against the pillows he hadn’t put new cases on yet, “Well. I’m definitely not leading you on.” Jisung wasn’t sure Minho understood what he had tried to initiate earlier. Maybe Minho was a lot more drunk than he’d thought. “I’m gonna leave my number okay? All the digits are there and everything.” Jisung laughed, sliding a notebook and pen from the desk besides Minhos bed, flipping to the middle before scribbling down his number. He even added a little heart around it with his initials. “See?” Jisung flipped the notebook to Minho who was cuddled into his pillows like a toddler. 

Minho squinted a moment before sticking out his hand, fingers wiggling. Yeah. Minho was a literal kid, huh? Jisung was good to stop while he could. This boy was a mess. “H-J-S,” Minho had this little smile at his lips, “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Jisung would look forward to it. Especially if Minho was this cute sober. 

Jisung couldn’t get Minho off his mind. After sleeping on what had happened he felt a little better about things. All last night he'd panicked. He’d never kissed a guy and he was ready to fuck him too. He was glad he didn’t. That wasn’t anything to rush into. Especially since Minho was clearly drunk, but his kisses — Jisung couldn’t deny that kissing Minho felt amazing. He really did want to kiss him sober, though. 

“Jisung, you’re staring at the wall. It’s bothering me.” Hyunjin snorted from across the room, arms wrapped around the pillow he was too friendly with, “you weren’t out as late as usual last night. Anything happen?”

Hyunjin was an interesting character. They should have hated each other but they got along well. They talked about things and even cuddled often. He liked Hyunjin a lot. “Booo,” Jisung laughed, pulling himself upright, legs crossed, “If I tell you, you can’t say anything to anyone.”

Hyunjin sat up quickly before scrambling from his bed to plop onto Jisungs, making himself comfortable against one of Jisungs pillows, “spill.”

“Promise.”

“I promise. Whatever. Just tell me!”

Jisung took a breath, eyes fixating on Hyunjins curious ones, “It was all normal. I met this girl and we fucked in one of the rooms upstairs,”

“T-M-I.” Hyunjin teased, causing Jisung to elbow him in the rib playfully, “you always fuck girls at parties. What’s new?”

“After,” Jisung rolled his eyes, “the owner of the room came up.”

“Oh fuck, did you get hurt? Let me see!” Hyunjin moved again, gripping Jisungs face before lifting his shirt to make sure he wasn’t hurt at all. Fucking Hyunjin. 

Jisung smacked at his hand playfully, shaking his head, “No. He didn’t get mad,” Jisung started before swallowing the nervousness building in his throat, “we ended up making out on his bed. He caught me uh...getting off in his bed.” Hyunjins eyes widened as if he were hearing a fantasy, but he kept his mouth shut, listening with a nod, “uh...he wanted to fuck. I did too but he was really drunk so I put him to bed and left my number.”

“Did you change his sheets?”

“Yes. They’re in the dryer downstairs.”

“Did you leave your real number?”

Jisung groaned, pushing Hyunjins shoulder, “yes. My real number.”

“So...you’re going to see him again?”

“I—“ was he? Jisung didn’t usually leave his number for anyone. Why he’d left it for that pretty boy was...odd. “Maybe.” Hyunjins eyes seemed to glisten, “I might.”

“Wait. So if I wanted you to fuck me, would you? You know since you apparently want to fuck guys now.” 

“Hyunjin!” Jisung shoved him harder this time, the room illuminating with Hyunjins annoyingly cute giggles, “it’s never happening!”

Hyunjin paused them, mouth slacking opened, “wait— you were going to sleep with a guy you just met!?” Uh oh. Hyunjin pushed Jisung back against the bed, sitting on top of his stomach, “You told me not to sleep with a guy I just met and look at you!” Hyunjin was laughing so loud. 

Jisung just rest against the bed, sighing as his friend cackled above him. Yeah. He literally told Hyunjin just days ago not to sleep with the guy he’d been talking to. And there Jisung was, talking about a guy he almost fucked. “Hyunjin...I’m going to kill you if you don’t get off of me.”

Hyunjin just continued laughing before rolling over to settle besides Jisung, his laugh still loud in his ear, “I can’t believe you almost slept with a guy. Does he know you’re into hentai? Oh my god can I tell him? Wait, who is he?” 

“Absolutely not.” Jisungs face was hot as he swatted at Hyunjin, rolling himself over to face the wall. He’d ignore the other question. 

“Ahhh, don’t get mad,” Hyunjin snorted, wrapping his arms around Jisung, face nuzzled into his back, “I won’t say anything. I’m just surprised.”

“Yeah me too.” Jisung pouted, resting his hand underneath his cheek, “how do I cope?” Hyunjin snorted behind before burying his face into Jisungs back, the discomfort of the lip ring sticking out of Hyunjins lip causing him to arch his back and wiggle himself up. “Seriously, what do I do with this? He’s so hot and we kissed for so long. It was so nice what do I do?”

“Your phones ringing.”

“Hyunjin stop deflecting and tell me what to do!” Jisung rolled his eyes, sliding his phone from his pocket, “it’s a number I don’t have saved let it go to voicemail.” Jisung sighed, shoving the phone back into his pocket before getting another array of giggles. “What?”

“That must be your boytoy.”

Jisungs eyes widened as he scanned his phone, watching as the screen lit up with every little buzz. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Jisung looked to Hyunjin before clicking his screen, phone at his ear, “hello?”

“Is it him!” Hyunjin pried, getting as close as he could to Jisungs phone. 

“Jisung? It’s Minho.”

“MINHO!?” Hyunjins voice shook the whole fucking room. Shook Jisung so badly he threw his phone across the room. “You were with him!?”

“Hyunjin!” Jisung hissed back, scrambling from the messy bed to grab the phone and press it back to his ear, cursing under his breath at the soft giggles from the other line. Shit. Not only were Hyunjins giggles annoyingly cute, but Minhos were too. Fuck. “Minho? Hi.”

“Sorry to call so early on a Sunday but...I just wanted to make sure it was actually you I guess. I couldn’t sleep last night at all.” Minho was so different over the phone. He lacked that fiery confidence and he was awfully cute sounding. 

Jisung shooed Hyunjin away as he settled into Hyunjins bed, holding a hand over his other ear to hear Minhos soft voice more clearly, “it’s okay. Good morning. I’m surprised you called.” Jisung swallowed hard as another small giggle lit up his phone. 

“I am too. Honestly. Oh...this probably sounds really weird but would you like to come hang out? Oh...uh.” Minho was stammering a bit. He must have been so nervous after what they’d done yesterday, “at my place?”

“At your house?” Jisung laughed, his own confidence illuminating as he lay backwards into Hyunjins pillows, wrapping an arm around the black body pillow that rest at his roommates bed before squeaking and pushing away quickly. How could he have forgotten this was Hyunjins favorite pillow?

“What!?” Hyunjin whisper yelled before shoving Jisung over, ear to the phone again. 

“We could uh...play games.”

Hyunjin gasped, smacking Jisungs stomach. “Ah, that sounds alright. What kind of games?” Jisung bit down on his lip hard, anticipating whatever Minho would say. It would probably be something about making out. Maybe now that they were sober and awake they could fuck. That would be nice. Maybe that’s what Minho was asking for. To finish last night. 

But Minhos giggles at the other end said otherwise, “like...actual games. Video games. My roommate has every console imaginable.”

“Well duh you room with Felix!” Hyunjin squeaked our before getting a hard jab into the ribs by Jisung. 

“Is your roommate listening to us?” Minho sounded nervous all of a sudden. Like, a real nervous that Jisung wasn’t expecting at all. Minho seemed so cocky last night. This Minho was so — soft. 

“He’s a nosy idiot. Don’t mind him. I can stop by. What house are you in?”

“It’s the one across the quad, 311. Jisung, he lives with Felix!”

Jisung made sure Hyunjin was on the floor this time, getting up hastily to gather his keys before sliding on his shoes, “I’ll be there soon. Ignore him.” After a less enthused laugh from Minho and an ‘I’ll see you soon’ Jisung was out the door. He made sure to gather Minhos sheets into his laundry bag before making his way across the quad towards the student housing. He partied in this district all the time. It was so familiar to him even in the day. 

Minho. Jisung found it so interesting that he actually called. And that he seemingly just wanted to hang out. It was cute, but Jisung kind of had different intentions. If he could get Minho on the ground — or the bed — fuck if Hyunjin hadn’t already claimed the showers he’d go there too. He just really wanted to sleep with this guy. It seemed like Minho was interested too. Otherwise why would he bother calling at all? 

Jisung has been to this house a few times before last night. He’d snuck off with plenty of girls into a few of the rooms. It was nice, and really similar to his own dorm which made it easy to navigate. Finding the room was easy enough. Jisung couldn’t forget how to get there. It was the closest room to the stairs. Soon Jisung was tapping his wrist against the black painted door with the stupid fortnite poster plastered over it. When he brought that girl here last night the door was wide opened. He hadn’t noticed it before. And he really hoped he wasn’t about to get sucked into fortnite. God, he needed this to be Felix’s poster. 

“Hi.” Minho was way softer than he was last night. He still had eyeliner but it wasn’t as smudged anymore. And his hair was more kept together than last night too, however that sexy forehead of his was covered. Maybe Minho wasn’t looking to fuck at all. 

“Hey, I’m surprised you actually called.” Jisung laughed, hands slipping into his hoodies pockets as he peered passed Minhos shoulder into the room. He didn’t hear anyone else. Maybe he did want to fuck. “No Felix?”

Minho swallowed a moment before pulling the door opened more, nodding for Jisung to follow him inside before sliding the door shut, locking it tight. Yeah, maybe this was a booty call. “He has a smash tournament this morning.”

“Oh, so he’s like good at games?”

“Im way better.”

Jisung snorted, gazing around the tidier room. Wow, Hyunjin and Jisung were really messy compared to Minho and Felix. Their room was virtually spotless in the light. And no joke, Felix really did have every console to man. If he ever wanted to rob a dorm, this one would definitely be the at the top of his list. There were consoles Jisung had forgot existed. Jisung wasn’t sure how he’d missed this the night before. “So, do you both do tournaments?” He asked as he lay the laundry bag at the ground. 

“No.” Minho spoke, settling at the same bed he’d nearly fucked him in last night. 

“Hmm, so you wanted to play games?” Jisung wiggles his brow playfully, taking in the cute smirk that spread at Minhos face again. The cat one. 

“Just games. Actual games. We should talk about last night, too.”

Jisung was slightly disappointed in Minhos emphasis on just playing games. He wanted to do way more. But maybe Minho was more drunk than he’d thought. Fuck. What if Minho was the straight one? “That’s okay. I like games. Just please no—“

“Fortnite?” Minho started to laugh, giggles lighting up the room, “yeah we can pass on that one. I was thinking...classic mario kart or something.” The uncertainty in Minhos voice was adorable. “I’m good at games I think, but I like the older systems more.”

That was cute. “Sounds cool with me. But don’t be mad when you lose.” Jisung scrunched his nose, noticing how Minho seemed to peer away. Straight? Doubtful. 

Video games. Actual games. Jisungs head spun as he ran Minho off the track for the fourth time. He knew he was good, but Minho was pretty awful. So awful that Jisung was wondering if he was just trying to find an excuse to hang out with Jisung or something. Which was cute. Really cute. Minho was way cuter than Jisung had thought. 

“Awh…” Minho pouted, controller resting in his lap as Jisung won the match. “You’re really good.”

Jisung lay the controller at the ground, leaning back at his palms as he raised a brow to the elder, “You don’t play a lot, do you?”

“I do.”

“You didn’t even know how to brake.” Jisung teased, leaning towards the other enough to have Minho inching himself back some, “we haven’t even talked about last night. Was this a distraction?”

Minho swallowed harder than before, eyes blinking in succession before he finally turned his gaze away, clearing his throat. “Last night was my mistake. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Were you into it? You seemed to be.” Maybe Jisung was too close now. He could smell Minhos—cologne? It wasn’t anything he had really smelled from a cologne. It was more like febreeze or detergent. It smelled nice though. “Stop me if I’m wrong.” Jisung moved quickly, hand wrapping around Minhos jaw. Last night he was so nervous. But seeing how timid Minho was acting really turned him on. He really hoped Minho actually wanted to do more with him. Otherwise why would he call him to his home?

Minhos eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly as he just watched Jisung. Maybe he was searching for the right words, “I was...I might have been drunk but I definitely was.” Minho was stuttering a bit but he quickly composed himself as he continued, “Are you sure you’re not straight?”

Jisungs lips curled into a smile before crashing into Minhos, nearly knocking the elder backwards as he crawled over him, knee pressing between Minhos crotch once he had tossed the controller to the side. Yeah, he totally called to fuck. There was no other reason why he’d call Jisung here. Not after last night. 

Minho had that same taste. The cherry taste. He’d have to steal this man’s gloss because holy shit it was delicious. If Jisung could just taste Minho wherever he went he’d be so happy. These lips were captivating. Jisung really didn’t mean to be so taken by them. Minho must’ve been enjoying Jisung too because his tongue shot into his mouth almost as quickly as it had last night, swirling around as if to devour every inch of his mouth. His head was spinning, hand at Minhos face moving up to card through his hair that was awfully soft. He really wanted him. Badly. 

“Minho.” Jisung whispered, tugging Minho back by his hair causing soft whispers to leave the male's throat. Wow. The look Minho was giving him nearly halted Jisungs words, the half lidded eyes slightly covered in the boys long bangs. His chest was pounding. “I really want to fuck you.” Jisung was usually pretty bold, but to be so bold with a guy was a new high. He liked it. 

The brunette in his grasp just nodded, pulling himself up before tugging Jisung onto his bed, crawling on top of him quickly. It was a good thing Jisung brought his sheets, because they were about to ruin these. As Minho bucked himself down against Jisungs hips he couldn’t help but let out a strained moan, hands crawling underneath of Minhos orange sweater. 

Jisung smirked as Minho shuddered against him, noticing how Minhos breathing had changed before digging his nails down the soft flesh. Minhos hands were running up Jisungs stomach as he moved, fingertips seeming to enjoy a certain section of muscles. “Hey Min, get on top of me.”

Minhos eyes fluttered apart, mouth gaped slightly to show the cutest set of front teeth, “huh?”

“I want you to lay on top of me.” Jisung insisted, pushing them upright at the bed before pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. He noticed how Minho just gawked. Was Jisung that hot or something? He knew he looked good but Minho was all but drooling. “Just lay on top of me.”

“Okay.” Minho breathed out, picking at the hem of his sweater before dragging it up to his chest but never really pulling it off. He mustn’t have wanted it completely off which was cute. The room was chilly. As Jisung watched the older slip his sweater up some he couldn’t help but bite down at his lip in anticipation. He expected it to be more toned but this was way better. Muscles honestly might have turned him off a bit but the slight plush at Minhos stomach really reminded him of — he really shouldn’t think about girls at a time like this. This isn’t a girl. This is Minho. Minhos stomach was cute. Minhos. 

Jisung then lay himself back at a slight angle, keeping himself elevated slightly so he could see Minho more, kicking off his shoes and patting his chest, “just lay back right here. Enough so I can get to your neck.” He teased, tugging Minhos belt loop. 

Minho nodded hastily, laying himself back into Jisung with the slightest shiver. It must’ve been really nice. The warmth was almost unbearable. Minho was so hot against him. Really hot. Like he was on fire. But it felt so good. So good that Jisung couldn’t help but loop his arms around Minho, one resting at the boys stomach as the other slipped under the hem of Minhos pants. 

“Ah Jisung!” Minhos voice was strained and whiny as he pressed back against the younger, a hand gripping the sheets by Jisungs head as the other found itself wrapped around Jisungs at his stomach. 

“Should I not?” Jisung whispered, leaning his head up some to get nicer access to Minhos neck, “want me to stop?” He asked, trailing his lips along the flesh. 

“No, please don’t.” Minho sigh, breathing unsteady as he wiggled himself into Jisung, “don’t stop whatever you’re doing.”

Jisung smirked at that, letting his fingertips press against the others cock that was definitely ready to go. The stickiness from Minhos precum was a little strange and foreign, but Jisung could get passed it. He didn’t hate it at all, it was just new. Minho let out a soft whimper, throwing his head back against Jisungs shoulder as he moved his hand from the soft stomach to Minhos belt loop, tugging down as much as he could to get the pants down some. Honestly he should have unbuckled the guys pants, but he wasn’t thinking clearly at all. 

“I got it.” Minho whispered through soft moans, moving his hands to his hem and wiggling himself out of the pants, leaving his underwear at his hips despite half of his dick sticking out of them. 

“Hnn, look at you.” Jisung cooed, trailing little pecks along Minhos neck, trying his best to see just how wet Minho was from just this. He was probably starving for Jisungs dick, but he knew better. Minho wasn’t a girl. He couldn’t just shove himself in after a little lube. He’d have to work for it. “You’re so hard.” Jisung teased then, switching from kisses to sucking harshly at the male's throat and letting out tiny moans of his own. Minho tasted really good. He wasn’t sure why Minho was so delicious everywhere, but he was. 

Minho tossed his jeans to the floor before letting his arm slip across his mouth to cover his awfully high cry. It must have felt so good. Jisung was sucking him so hard. He wanted to leave marks. He wanted people to see Minhos neck. He craved it. Jisung could feel Minho shivering against him and as Jisung peered down the boys pretty body he couldn’t help but smirk at the way his dick was twitching. He was so starved. Did Minho really get around? He was pretty and had a cute personality. But the way he was reacting...it was like this was all new for him. 

“Jisung~” Minho was whining now, breaths jagged as if he were about to pass out. It must’ve been so good, just these tiny hickies. Maybe it was Minhos thing. 

“Yeah?” Jisung whispered, letting his mouth slip from the spot he’d sucked maybe a little too hard. That was definitely going to be dark. 

“I wanna fuck.” Minho whined, rolling his ass against Jisungs crotch the best he could at this angle. It felt so good. Minho was plush there too. 

“Mmh, not so fast.” Minho let out an irate sigh but seemed to understand once Jisung slipped a hand between them, giving Minhos cheek a firm squeeze, “gotta take our time.” He breathed, returning to Minhos neck before sliding his hand from Minhos cheek to his lips, tapping them in succession. 

Minho shivered, lips parting and tongue rolling around the digits carefully. “I don’t have lube.” He announced, giving out tiny moans of pleasure as Jisung inched his fingers into the man’s mouth. 

“Mmh, gonna have to find something to substitute. Do you have oil?”

“We don’t need—“

“We absolutely do.” Jisung laughed, shoving two digits into Minhos mouth before pushing the elder up, holding his fingers in the males mouth, “I can start with my fingers but you’re definitely going to need more than saliva.” Minho just shined against Jisungs fingers, nibbling down slightly as his hand wrapped around Jisungs wrist as if he was telling him not to part with him. “Gonna need you to communicate with me, Min.” 

“Drawer. Felix has some.” Minho growled, the fingers quickly slipping out of his mouth. “Don’t go…”

“I’ll be right back.” Jisung snorted, pushing Minho up some to slip from underneath of him, sliding open the top drawer to Felix’s desk. “Will he be okay with you using his stuff?”

“I don’t care. Hurry up.” 

Jisung arched his brow at that, taking the bottle of oil he was sure Felix for this same reason before turning back to Minho. Fuck. He was sitting there all wide eyed and hair a mess. His eyeliner was getting a tad smudged again and jisung really wanted to fuck the shit out of him. He was so pretty and his body was so nice to look at. Jisung was almost as whipped for Minho as he was the girl from the other night. Wow. She might have competition. 

“What?” Minho whispered, tilting his head enough for hair to fall against his eyes. Fuck. 

Jisung took a breath before crawling back behind Minho, dragging the elder back on top of his stomach as he trailed kisses along his back. He didn’t want to wait much longer. He could feel the pressure growing in his pants. But he really needed to prep Minho. After a few moments of adjusting back to the comfortable position they’d been in Jisung forced his fingers back into Minhos mouth, wiggling them a little too deep as Minho shook against him. 

“Good?” Jisung asked, running his free hand up Minhos stomach until reaching the man’s chest, squeezing slightly at the buds, “I’m gonna put them in now, okay?” He let his fingers slip from Minhos lips, the sound of the elder panting for air causing Jisung to buck his own hips, “Jesus, that good?”

Minho nodded, throwing his head against Jisungs shoulder again, “So good.”

Jisung waited a moment before letting his hand slide into Minhos underwear, quickly finding the boy's hole and pressing his finger against his rim. Luckily Jisung had done anal enough to be comfortable with doing this. As he swirled his index along the boys run he could feel Minho jolting above him. Just this would probably get him to come all over himself. He was so turned on. 

“You gonna bust so soon?” Jisung whispered, voice low and soft as his hand moved to tap the slit of Minhos reddened cock, “you’re twitching so bad.”

Minho took awhile to answer, words coming out in little incoherent spurts, “Yes. Gonna. I’m gonna

“Okay.” Jisung nodded, pressing much softer kisses to Minhos shoulders as he finally pressed his finger in. 

Minho must have been a top. There was no way he was a bottom. He was so tight. So tight that Jisung knew he’d need lube. Lots of it. Just getting one finger in was a journey on its own. As he wiggled the index he could feel Minho arching into him, breaths getting more and more jagged. 

“We’re gonna need a lot of lube, huh?” He laughed teasingly, sliding his hand to wrap around Minhos sensitive member. He’d only jerked himself off. He figured he’d just do the same thing he did to himself, running his thumb along the slit as his hand worked the length. 

“Oh my gah—“ Minho was a mess. A literal panting mess on top of him, hands gripping the sheets again and body shaking. 

Jisung took a deep breath before slipping his finger out. Yeah. Saliva wasn’t going to do shit here. “Hold up.” He gasped, pants getting unbearable right as Minho ground himself against Jisungs hips, “lube.” Jisung leaned over to the desk he’d placed the tiny bottle at before settling it over Minhos stomach, hand from Minhos dick moving to unscrew the top. “You don’t usually take do you?” Minho just moaned out against him, breaths so uneven. “Minho.”

“Yeah?” The elder whimpered. God he was really sweaty just from this too. Which was honestly really hot. 

“Is this okay? You’re really tight.”

“Yeah. Please listen to me,” Minho cries back, voice turning into soft putts rather than aggressive growls, “just fuck me.”

Jisung wasn’t going to fuck Minho like this. Nah. He needed to loosen him up considerably. Otherwise he was worried he’d tear Minho apart or even worse — get stuck. God he had nightmares about getting stuck while doing anal. He would be so embarrassed. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“I’m going to finger you awhile, okay? You’re too tight.” He laughed, coating his fingers with the warm liquid, pushing Minho up some to get the lube into Minhos underwear rather than on them, wiggling his index back inside quickly. 

“It’s so hot.” Minho whined, tossing his head to face Minho, pretty lips gaped open as hundreds of pretty sounds escaped them. God. This boy was a fucking treasure. 

“It’s supposed to be.” Jisung smirked, leaning himself in to lock their lips, Minho doing his best to control his breaths enough to kiss Jisung back. Jisung didn’t mind. Minhos breath was so amazing. It was slightly minty and it was really captivating. So captivating. 

As Jisung wiggled his finger around enough he decided to add his middle finger, causing Minho to shriek out into Jisungs mouth, “oh my god!” 

“You like it that much?” Jisung angled his fingers some, sighing pleasantly as he tapped against the bundle of nerves sure to send Minho over the edge. “When should I get you to come?”

“Jisung don’t rush!” Minho whined, rolling his hips some in hopes to get Jisung to back off from his prostate. It was kind of useless and only helped Jisung press against it, causing Minho to whine out in a mixture of pleasure and...maybe pain? Did it hurt?

“You’re okay, right?” Jisung asked, sliding his free hand to caress Minhos jaw, “100%?”

“99,” minho gasped before taking Jisungs lips again, shivering as his tongue wrapped around Jisungs. 

99 was good enough. The 1% must’ve been the slight pain. It made sense if Minho didn’t do this often. “Okay.” Jisung whispered into the others mouth, allowing himself to suck at the pretty piercing he’d enjoyed the other day. It didn’t help with Minhos lack of control at all. If anything all it did was stress the elder more, Minhos hand darting to squeeze hard into Jisungs hip. He wanted to yell at him for that but he was probably just in pain and needed something to squeeze. Jisung opted to let his hand from Minhos jaw slip down to his dick again, moving his hand along the leaky length a little faster than before, and by the way Minho was moaning and shuddering against him he definitely wouldn’t last much longer. 

Jisung let out his own tiny moan as he rolled his hips into Minho, hands still working effortlessly. And within seconds Minho was spilling onto his own chest, Jisung wincing at the cum that landed at Minhos pretty orange sweater. He really hoped it wasn’t his favorite or anything because wow. That was a lot. 

Jisung stopped briefly before receiving another whine from Minho, “I’m fine. Don’t stop, keep going.” Jisung was really doubting Minho had ever bottomed before by the way he was clenching around Jisungs fingers so tightly. And how he was reacting. This was probably the first time anyone had fingered him. 

“Okay.”

He kept sucking at Minhos piercing, the sound of coming from Minhos throat causing Jisung to grind his own hips against the elder. His head spun at all the pressure. He hadn’t even realized he’d slipped another finger into the other until he felt wetness hit his cheek. Fuck. 

“Oh crap I’m sorry!” Jisung slipped his fingers out carefully, wiping them at his pants before pulling himself up , wrapping his arms around Minhos chest, “I didn’t realize. Are you okay? Was it too much?”

Minho didn’t look scared of hurt. He was probably just crying from the pressure, but it was enough to terrify Jisung to stop. With the girls he’d been with they’d never cried from fingering alone. 

“I’m fine. I told you.” Minho breathed, leaning back against Jisung with a soft huff, “it felt so nice. It was just from all the stimulation.”

Jisung wiggled his nose, pressing his lips back to Minhos abused neck, rubbing his hands along the elders chest before pulling the orange sweater back down over him, “I’m sorry. I panicked. You were crying and —“ he paused and rest his forehead into Minhos shoulder, “I didn’t want to hurt you. My bad.”

Minho huffed, a little more playfully this time, before pushing himself back into Jisungs chest, forcing them back down into the bed, “it’s okay. I should have been vocal about it. I’m really okay. I promise. It was just new.”

New. 

“So it’s your first time getting fingered? Are you like a sub top or something?” Jisung asked, caressing his fingers along the elders sweater. 

“Uh, I don’t know what those words mean but—“

“Seriously?” Jisung laughed, pressing tiny kisses against Minhos shoulder again. 

“Yes?” Minho paused a moment before releasing a long breath, “I should probably tell you the truth, huh?” Jisung perked up, adjusting himself so he could see Minhos face properly, “I’ve never been fingered. Yeah. But also, I’ve never um.”

Jisungs eyes widened, quickly reaching down to tug the boy’s underwear over his dick. “You’ve never fucked a guy?”

“I’ve never fucked anyone.”

“Wait, really?” Jisung sighed, moving his hand to grip Minhos pretty jaw again, “so it did hurt. You weren't 99% huh?”

“More like 49% but that’s besides the point I still want to fuck you.”

“Nah Nah Nah.” Jisung exclaimed, letting out a soft laugh that made Minho frown, “I don’t mess with virgins at all...Jesus I’m so sorry.”

“Why? I just said I wanted to fuck you.” Minho whined, holding Jisung from pulling away from him, “please?”

“Look, virginity is actually super special and I’m probably the last person you want to lose it to—“

“Seriously?” Minho huffed, turning himself so that he was facing Jisung, wrapping his legs on either side of him, “I don’t care about virginity? It’s just a stupid concept.”

“Well I care. It should be with someone you really like not some one night stand.” Jisung frowned, hands hesitantly resting at Minhos thighs, “sleeping with me won’t be memorable at all.”

“If I didn’t like you why would I call you?” He moved himself closer, eyes settled at a jisungs lips, “I called you because I wanted to fuck you.”

Jisung arched his brow, “You don’t me. Honestly I’m just looking to fuck. I’m not looking for anything special—“

Minho pouted then, fluttering his pretty lashes as his arms looked around Jisungs neck, “we don’t have to be anything special to fuck. Seriously can’t we keep doing this kind of thing? We can take it slow without being in a relationship.” Minho beamed, seeming confident he was being convincing enough for the younger. 

“Eh...you’re still a Virgin. I fuck the same people all the time but...I’m still not popping your cherry, Min.” Jisung was kind of hesitant. He really wanted to fuck Minho. But at the same time it wasn’t sitting right with him. Fucking Minho would feel wrong in a way. 

“Then...we don’t have to fuck. We can keep doing this stuff.” Minhos hair fell against his eyes perfectly as he slid his hand from around Jisung and to his hem, tugging at the pants proudly, “it’ll be fun.”

“How are you a Virgin?” Jisung huffed back, glancing down to see Minho slowly unbuttoning his pants. 

“Is that an okay?” Minho whispered, head tilting to the side, “can I suck you off?”

Jisung couldn’t help the little sigh that left his lips as Minho unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own throbbing length that had been begging for release. “Minho…”

“Is it?” The elder smirked, bouncing slightly against Jisung before sliding off the bed to the floor, turning Jisung with him to hoist both of his legs over his shoulders. 

“Jesus Christ Minho….” Jisungs head spun. He didn’t want to fuck with someone like this, but Minho was making it so hard. “Have you even done this before?”

“Nope.” Minho chimed, wrapping his hand along Jisungs length, the warm touch causing him to toss his head back momentarily before shaking his head and grabbing Minhos chin, “hm?”

“No.” Jisung whined, pushing Minho down to the floor before slipping between his legs, holding himself up with his shaky arm as he positioned himself between Minhos legs. 

“I thought you didn’t fuck virgins?”

“I’m not.” Jisung hissed, pulling Minhos legs up slightly, pressing the boys thighs together, “I’m not going to...actually fuck you.”

“Ooh. I see.” Minho teased, wiggling excitedly. 

Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Minho was being. This would kind of count. But not really. Jisung would rather Minhos first blowjob and fuck be with someone who he loved. That’s just how Jisung saw it at least. He didn’t want to take anyone’s first from them…well. He did want to take Minhos first thigh fuck. That would be okay. 

“Want me to touch you?” Minho asked, rubbing his fingers up Jisungs stomach as he positioned himself between Minhos thighs, patting them enough to slide himself in between. He didn’t think Minhos thighs would feel so nice. They were way more muscular than he thought. But it was firm and nice. He wouldn’t last long between Minhos thighs. Not at all. 

“Just kiss me.” Jisung whimpered as he rutted his hips a bit against the tightening thighs, gasping at the pressure before leaning himself down, ghosting their lips again. 

“I can do that.” Minho whispered, hands finding their way into Jisungs dark hair as his lips parted against Jisungs. God. The taste. 

Jisung let out a shaky breath as he adjusted himself over Minho, thrusting himself between those pretty thighs that were slowly unraveling Jisung. He really didn’t think he’d want to come so fast but it’s all he wanted. Minhos thighs were heaven and Jisung was finding himself getting shakier with every passing moment. He was becoming how Minho had been earlier. 

“You’re so cute.” Minho laughed, tugging Jisungs hair gently as their teeth crashed from Jisungs lack of focus. Cute. He’d been called cute before, sure. But it was so different when Minho said it. It made him want to melt. “It feels so nice.” Minho was able to keep composed while Jisung was a mess above him. He knew he’d come soon. 

“Good.” Jisung gasped, burying his face into Minhos shoulder as he steadied his hips. It didn’t help that Minho was squeezing himself harder against him. It made everything so fuzzy and Jisung just knew he was about to explode. 

“Come on my face.” Minho sigh, pulling Jisung up slightly by his hair to look into his beautiful dark eyes. 

“What?” Jisung stammered, quickening his pace as coils built up in his stomach. 

Minho didn’t say anything else, he just slipped his thighs around Jisung, scooting the younger onto his stomach, “I want you to.” Minhos hands caressed Jisungs hips now, a slight smirk erupting over the males soft features. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Jisung growled, knowing he sounded more like a puppy than anything before pushing himself up Minhos chest, pumping his swelling length with his hand right above Minhos lips, biting his lip down hard. “Jesus…”

Minhos smirk grew before lips parting, those cute ass rabbit teeth making themselves known, and Jesus Christ his tongue was slacking out a bit too, his stupid tongue ring glistening with saliva as he waited for Jisung to release. God. He should have just accepted the blowjob. Minho was so sexy and shit he had to do this again. Fucking Minho with his cute ass smirk and tempting tongue. 

Jisungs body jolted quickly, a long strained moan escaping his lips as he finally came, watching with his own wide eyes and parted lips as Minho blinked at the sudden spray of come. It was only turning Jisung on more. He’d be stuck in his high all day like this. 

“Wow,” Minho laughed, seeming to swallow what had settled over his tongue before licking around his lips, pulling up on his elbows to press a bitter kiss to Jisungs mouth. He had tasted his own release before. Plenty of times. But fuck. Minho forcing it into his mouth was really doing something to him. Jisung shuddered before collapsing against Minho, sweat beading down his forehead and stomach. “Jisungie.” He laughed again, carding his fingers gently into Jisungs hair. 

“Mmh…” Jisung couldn’t really speak. He was way too into his own high to do anything. He did however find himself snuggling up into Minhos warmth as if he were a blanket. 

“Where’d that confidence go?” Minho sigh, bringing a hand to swipe across his forehead before digging his hair off his forehead. FUCK. 

“Why the fuck do you look so good?”

Minho snorted, pressing little pecks to Jisungs lips, “is it your come?”

Jisung hissed, swatting at him playfully before rolling himself to the side, the feeling of the cool wood underneath of him a nice contrast to all the heat. “You’re just so hot.”

“So fuck me next time.” Minho whispered, crawling over Jisung to rest his face against his neck, hand splay at Jisungs cheek, “within a few weeks we're totally going to fuck.”

“We are not!” Jisung laughed back, brushing hair from his own face before giving soft whimpers as Minhos mouth moved along his throat now. “This isn’t happening again. I don’t mess with virgins.”

“Yes you do. You’re totally going to mess with this one.” Minho giggles, voice louder than he’d ever heard before being muffled by the little sucking noises from Jisungs skin. 

“Nn-no.” Jisung laughed, the feeling of Minho sucking at his skin causing his head to spin, “totally not.”

Minho pulled himself off with a loud pop, causing Jisungs mind to fuzz. “Are you sure?”

No. Not even. Did Jisung want to continue whatever this was? Fuck yes. “How much time do we have before felix comes back?”

Minho reaches over to the desk to grab at his phone, “Like an hour?”

“Cool.” Jisung sighed before laying on his back, pulling Minho back down to settle against his stomach, “we have an hour to make out.”

“We’re gonna fuck, aren’t we?”

“Not even.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✨
> 
> Twt: minhodipitous  
> Cc: str4y


End file.
